The Royal Love
by StereoHearts19
Summary: "Guess what?" "What?" "Shut up." Sasuke had no idea how to please the pink-haired hime. Sakura wondered how to piss the raven-haired ouji even more. It's the battle of the royal couple that will leave the whole world wondering how they even got together. A battle of the hardheaded. Chaos strike, indeed. SasuSaku. AU. ON HIATUS.
1. Stop acting like a cliffhanger!

**This must be my first ever nerve wrecking story line that I'm gonna make. I just hope you people'll enjoy this one. I really do... Please review if you please because if I don't get enough encouragement from you guys, I'll just probably leave this one behind like my other stories but so help me that I got some time to update this if I have time :) So yeah, baboosh! Hmn. **

**And just to clear things up, this is an AU story, okay? You understand that? I know you do :)**

* * *

_Chapter 1: "Stop acting like a cliffhanger!"_

**'**

The Haruno heiress remained seated at the chair with her eyes blankly staring at the board.

Naruto would sometimes steal a glance at her then soon will shook his head then turn back to his notebook.

Ino frowned.

Temari, Tenten and Hinata would share looks to each other with concern.

They have no idea what was happening to the pink-haired girl who had been silent for almost two days and it bothered them. It was very unlikely of her since they were used of her being a loudmouth, cheerful teen who always put her opponent to shame. They also seemed to notice the dark circles around her eyes and her hair not glowing like it used to be- hanging limply on her back. They weren't comfortable with this kind of Sakura, in other words.

The old Sakura never failed to mesmerize a guy with just one look even without using any effort at all. But with this Sakura, she could pass as becoming a deadly witch at the month of September. She even forgot to wear her trademark outfit- her school jogging pants that she displayed under her short uniform skirt and the leg warmers that she placed on her arms.

Without it, boys- her fans, would sneak a look at her. Loving the sight of her legs.

Which, of course, irritated Naruto.

If Sakura was her old self, she'll send the random guy to the funeral with just one single kick.

The bell finally rang and sigh of relief were heard inside the III-C room of Konoha High.

Soon, the silver-haired teacher in front of the class closed his book and stood up then left without giving another word after sending a bow to the class' cherry blossom.

For a 'normal' student, she/he wouldn't notice this but for Sakura's friends, they caught it immediately.

It caused them to wonder even more.

Naruto, sitting in front of Sakura, turned his chair around and looked at her.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

The girl slowly nodded.

Ino sighed inwardly, standing next to Sakura's seat, hand propped on her hips, "It doesn't look like it to me."

All of them knew that it was right. Besides, it takes so much hatred for Sakura to be like this and her lying about it would be the last thing she'll ever do.

"S-Sakura-chan, y-you can t-tell us what's w-wrong," Hinata stuttered, a trait she never changed.

The girl closed her eyes, "Guys, I'm really okay."

Temari clicked her tongue, "Come on, Sakura. We all know you're lying."

Naruto was about to say the same thing when they heard screaming outside the classroom.

Tenten groaned and looked out the window, "It's him again."

As if on cue, the subject she was talking about passed the hallway with an annoyed yet calmed look, expertly dodging the hands reaching out for him along with his group.

"I wonder why that prince wanted to get stuck up here when Amegakure's the perfect place where he should belong- along with his brother," Temari alleged with distaste.

"N-Neji-san t-told me a l-long time a-ago that i-it was because of h-his g-g-girlfriend," Hinata informed following the prince and his pal with her gaze.

"Sasuke-oujisama has girlfriend?" Ino asked with her raised brow.

Hinata nodded the lowered her voice, "B-but they kept it a... s-secret."

Ino's brows raised higher, "Kept?"

"Y-yes," she said with another set of nod.

Ino sighed again and turned her attention away from the window, "Wait. I mean why use 'kept'? That's past tense, Hinata."

Hinata looked down, unsatisfied that she has been talking too much.

Neji told her to never tell it to anybody outside their clan but with her friends around, she just began to explode without her realizing it when she was done.

Tenten who was staring at the silent state of Hinata finally got the message faster than Ino, "So, they broke up?"

Still looking down, Hinata nodded again.

"When?"

Hinata hesitated, wishing that Hiashi and her cousin never opened it up to her, "Three days ago."

"Three days? Why?" Ino demanded again in disbelief.

Temari rolled her eyes, "Ino-pig, why do you care?"

"Duh, Temari. I'm a part of the newspaper team, remember? I hope you know what _that_ means?" Ino retorted.

"But I hope you know that the royal family never liked rumors spreading about their family, most importantly to ouji-sama, right?" Temari answered with a smirk. "You don't want them to hunt you down, do you?"

Ino scoffed and was about to answer back to the blonde when someone bustled in the door with a grin on his face.

"Lee, what the heck are you doing here?" Tenten asked, annoyed to see her admirer.

The said teen grinned more and stood up at the teacher's desk, "Students of III-C, I have an announcement to make," he started.

Temari, Ino and Tenten rolled their eyes while everybody waited for the royal family's Konoha student spokesperson.

"The royal family had finally announced that..." he trailed off dramatically, "Prince Uchiha Sasuke of Japan, an honorary student of our beloved Konoha High is said to be married next month!"

.

.

.

.

.

"NANI?" the whole room, mostly girls, roared in disbelief.

* * *

"So, it's official, Sasuke. You really are getting married."

Sasuke threw a look at Neji who was constantly busy with his PSP.

Kiba, who was petting Akamaru, looked up to his friend with a smile, "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Hn."

"Is it Karin?"

Shikamaru scoffed at Kiba's obliviosness, "Dumb ass."

This caused the boy to glare at him, "What did you call me?"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, "I said your a... Dumb. Ass. Need a dictionary for that, moron?"

Neji sighed and turned off the gadget on his grasp then focused his attention to the two twerps and the others, mainly to the prince. "Sasuke broke up with Karin," he said as if it was a normal thing to him.

The dog lover turned to the Hyuga prodigy with a bizzared look, not believing what he said, "Why?"

"Damn, Kiba. You sound like a stupid, clueless girl," Shikamaru muttered again, "it bothers me..."

"Shut up, lazy ass."

Neji rolled his pupiless eyes, "Will you two stop it?"

"He's right, " riled Deidara, "So, what happened, hmm?"

Finally, Neji plastered a huge smirk on his face, "Fugaku-ousama wished for Sasuke-ouji to marry his childhood friend's daughter."

"Really, hmm?"

Neji gave a small nod, "And I believe Hiashi-jisan told me that she's a student here. The parents of her is a friend of ji-san, too."

Shikamaru scoffed at this and finally turned to the raven-haired teen, "Who is it then?"

The Hyuga male laughed, which he rarely does, "You have no idea."

Sasuke sighed.

* * *

Sakura remained seated at her place while the whole room kept on their shocked outburst.

"He's getting married? But he's only 16!" Ino cried out simultaneously with the others.

The pink-haired teen sighed and Naruto caught this. He looked at her deliberately, wondering what's on her mind. It didn't affect him that she wasn't exaggerated about the updated news since both of them never cared about Uchiha royal family.

Its not like they have to meddle around the life of them, besides, the royal-blooded family never liked being messed with.

_"It's pointless to care as long as it doesn't affect us," _she said once.

"Yes, Yamanaka. He is," Lee assured, "and guess what?"

Tenten groaned, "Sheesh, Lee! Stop acting like a cliffhanger! Just blurt it out already! We don't have all day for this!"

Temari inwardly laughed at Tenten's outburst and turned to Lee.

"Okay, okay," Lee mumbled, "his bride is said to be a student here at Konoha."

Several "oh my god" and "it's me" were heard inside the room.

Naruto, noticing the big pile of students at the door, arched his brows, "Hey Lee. Why is it that you're telling this to us and only us?"

It was then that everybody inside the room looked at the door and the windows, it was crowded.

"You could've told us that to the P.A. system, right? Or maybe the auditorium? Or probably where the soon-to-be hime-sama is?" Naruto suggested .

Lee grinned, "I'm doing it, Uzumaki. I'm doing your third choice."

Everybody blinked at him, wondering what he meant.

"So, are you saying that one of us is going to marry the prince?"

"Yes, Tenten. Yes, indeed."

The girls outside cried.

_How pathetic, _Temari thought.

"Okay, Lee. That's enough."

They all turned to where the voice came from then entered the room. He then dragged his friend down and looked around.

"N-Neji-san?"

It took him three seconds to spot the future hime with wide emerald eyes staring at him. Smiling, he spoke, "Haruno-sama, the prince would like to have a talk with you."

Ino, who was busy writing on her small notepad, felt the pen slip away her fingers, mouth agape at Neji in front. "You m-mean...?"

Everybody stared in disbelief at Sakura who was unable to give any expression at the moment.

_Sasuke's calling me? That prick..._

Naruto abruptly stood up with clenched fist, "What is the meaning of this, Hyuga?"

Neji gave a surprising look at Naruto that was giving him a daggered look, "Didn't you hear me, Uzumaki? Haruno-sama is requested to join Sasuke-ouji for lunch."

Naruto gritted his teeth, feeling furious for no apparent reason, "Is this some kind of a sick joke?"

The Hyuga male raised his brow with a sarcastic smile, "A joke? Do you think that ouji-sama jokes around? He wants a talk with the soon-to-be kotaishihi denka, Uzumaki. Don't you understand that?"

"Why you-" Naruto was cut off when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Looking at the owner, his expression began to change from anger to concern, "Sakura-chan..."

Sakura finally gave a smile, a heartwarming one, at her bestfriend and nodded, "It's okay, Naruto... kun."

She imparted him a pat before walking towards Neji in silence.

Before leaving the room, she looked back at them with a smile, "I'll explain everything later, ne? Ja."

The students outside gave way to the two students- Lee tailing behind, with utter incredulity.

Looking at the floor drastically, Naruto muttered, "Sakura-chan... is getting... married...?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**So what you guys think? Is it okay? Well then, this is my first try so be nice with me. **

**Sorry if you think my grammar is crappy, probably because I'm kind of lightheaded due to my studies and such. But I'll do my best next time.**

**I'm not even sure what to name this story and its summary at first so it's kind of on-the-spot.**

**Please review this or anything, okay?**

**Love lots :)))))))**

**-StereoHearts19**


	2. I was being sarcastic

**Wow. So many reviews. Yes! **

**Thank you for that~**

**And for _Eternally AquaBlue_ and _Sak-chan Cherry Blossom_- why yes. I'll probably agree to that. It is one of the inspiration that I got when writing this. I love that show, actually :) I've watch it several times and it has been replayed countless times in our country. In our place we call it 'Princess Hours'. It's such an amazing show and it's one of the most unforgettable addiction of my co-citizens.**

**So for those who have no idea what Goong/Princess Hours is, to avoid spoilers, please just watch this sneak peak, mmm?**

**( www . youtube / watchv=JTfYmOwgpfY&feature=related )** remove the spaces.

**But I remind you guys that some parts of it will be on my own so there might be some changes if you think that I'm copying the Goong story, ne?**

**Anyways, enjoy this one...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the attachments to it. Same goes for Goong~**

**A/N: This purely fictional.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: "I was being sarcastic."_

Kiba gulped, Akamaru whimpered, Choji and Lee set down their controllers, Shikamaru muttered, Deidara smirked, Konan smiled and Neji, Sasori, with Shino stood up from their seats immediately.

They all head out the door after sending a glance at Sasuke and Sakura then left.

The prince placed his cup of tea down the saucer and deposited it on the small table in front of them. He intertwined his fingers under his chin, propped his elbow on the table for support and stared at the girl across him. "You don't look okay today, Saku-chan. What's wrong?"

She clenched her fist under the table and gave him a dirty look.

He smirked, "Hn. Why did I even asked? Everything is wrong with you."

She raised her brow, forcing a smile, "Yeah?"

Sasuke cleared his throat and smiled, "Of course. But that's what I like about you."

She scoffed and batted her lashes at him, "Oh do you, ouji-_kun_? How nice to know that."

"Thank you."

She forced a smile, again. "I was being sarcastic."

Sasuke gave the same smile, "Oh, yes I know, Princess Obvious. I could savor the distaste in your voice."

Se took a sip on her tea then set it down again, "Well, well, well... guess what?"

"Nani?"

She beamed at him- almost giving him the impression that it was one of her real smile, "Shut. Up."

"Hn. I don't believe I can do that," said Sasuke confidently.

She rolled her eyes, "Why do you even call me here anyway?"

The onyx-colored eyes heard the discomfort on her voice and watched her looked out the window and stared up the large clock in the main building of school. "It's been two days, Sakura. Father wants to know your answer."

She sighed and looked away the window, shifting her gazed on her cup of tea, fingers fidgeting with each other. She blinked several times before she stared up back at him, emerald eyes studying the handsome prince's face glancing at her.

* * *

_Sakura plugged the earphones on both of her ears and began walking out the school ground. (She was alone that time since Naruto attended his basketball practice.)_

_She began humming to the tune of the song while skipping on her way when a black car halted beside her._

_Curious, she removed one of the earpiece away and examined the vehicle. Her eyes suddenly widened at the sight of the small flag waving at the hood of the car that she absentmindedly walked backwards. _

It can't be...

_Suddenly, a man wearing a suit and dark shades, looking stiff and alert went out the car then walked up to her and bowed._

_She raised her brows and gave the same bow._

_The man in the shades looked dazed by it but returned to his vigilant state, "Haruno-san, your father request for your presence."_

_"Huh?"_

_Suit-guy cleared his throat, "The king, Uchiha-ousama and your father, Satori-sama, is requesting for your presence to the palace, ma'am."_

_"W-why?" she mused out loud._

_"It is urgent, Haruno-san," he said, avoiding the question, and opened the door for her._

_She felt a lump on her throat and followed him, her sitting at the backseat._

_Once he closed the door, she let out a sighed. She looked out the window as the car began to drive her away the school and sighed again, "What's happening?"_

_"Hn."_

_Sakura widened her eyes. It was only then that she realized that she wasn't alone in the car. She even shuddered at the realization that she knew who owned that trademark syllable. Thinking that it might be _him_, she turned her head to her side and alas, she was right._

_Sitting there, with his princely posture and his face that seemed to dazzled every human being even at the dark stared back at her with a smirk._

_She shut her eyes and wished that she was just hallucinating then opened them once again, praying that her seatmate was just another man in a suit._

_Unfortunately, he isn't..._

_She saw him smiled at her and it caused her to widened her eyes, "What are you doing here?"_

_He raised a brow, "Pardon?"_

_Sakura pursed her lips, completely oblivious on what was happening._

_"Cat got your tongue, eh? Hn. I should probably do that everytime you piss me off," he sneered in annoyance._

_Finally, this caused her to wickedly smile, "Heh. Still can't get over that eraser incident, huh?"_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes and began brushing his gakuran once more, "It just happened this afternoon."_

_"You are such a baby, Sasuke," she teased._

_"Ouji, Sakura. Sasuke-ouji. Try some manners, will you?" he replied._

_This was her turn to roll her eyes, "In your dreams, t-e-m-e."_

_"Why you-"_

_She blinked her eyes innocently and pouted, "Oh no, is the prince going to swear on one little girl?" She smirked, "Che. Talk about manners."_

_He sighed. "You still are a little girl, Saku-chan."_

_She looked away from him and hid a smile. She loved it whenever he called her by her nickname and it always brought her to the times of **their **childhood memories. Back on those days, when the royal family was rebuilding the broken Imperial Palace after being held as a democratic government under the rule of a greedy president, Sasuke and Sakura became friends. His father, Fugaku who had been declared as the supposed king after knowing that he was the only son of the late emperor of Japan._

_People who had heard the news about it began to rejoice the moment of it, finally finding hope to kick out the selfish president out of his seat and gain back the oligarchy of their country. _

_Wanting a change, the people protested, telling the president to let them vote for the restoration of the kingdom against his decree._

_Upon hearing the statement, the government dreadfully decided to vote whether to continue the old cycle of Japan or the president should presume his ruling._

_Satori, being the bestrfriend of Fugaku, helped him gain votes along with the Hyuga clan since their family relations were to help the others. It was a big advantage to them, of course._

_After the day of voting, the result was final._

_Sakura remembered how Sasuke and Itachi held both of her hands- they were cold due to nervousness yet still soft and she loved it._

_Once the goverment officials gave the news that the 'Returning of the Oligarchy' had won the voting, the whole world roared in sheer happiness._

_The pink-haired girl reminisced the moment when both Uchiha kids gave her a huge while jumping up and down along with with Fugaku and Satori sighing in relief and shake hands. Mikoto and her mother, Kyoko who was holding her little brother- Seichi, smiled wholeheartedly that their hardwork payed off._

_It was a happy moment for them all and whenever she looked back at it, she never forget to smile._

_After a day or two, the royal family moved to live at the the palace. Sakura, who stayed as a normal child, often went there to visit the Uchiha kids and play. She liked to tick Sasuke everytime she wants a good laugh. She loved the affection that Itachi gave her all the time. And somehow, it caused the younger kid to be jealous of her- only she doesn't know what kind of jealousy was it. Thus, this caused them both an all-out war on who gets to own Itachi. Their silly bickering on who to own Itachi slowly turned to them being frenemies, fighting about stuffs that normal kids have._

_Sometimes, they somehow caught their parents staring back at them with a smile while sipping their Saturday tea._

_Shrugging, they went on and on and on and with it..._

_The car stopped at the entrance of the palace and the suit guy opened the door for her, same goes for Sasuke._

_They remained silent at the whole walk and stopped at the door serving as the Kyuden hall. A female dressed a formal suit with a small red obi like the other servants in the palace opened the door for them with a bow._

_ Unlike Sasuke, Sakura gave the woman a curtsy with a smile before entering the room._

_Both men looked up on both teens and Fugaku motioned them to sit. Sakura bowed again, embarrased for no reason and sat next to Sasuke._

_Fugaku smiled, "How are you Sakura-chan?"_

_She gave a nervous smile, "I-I'm fine, Uchiha-ousama. I hope you are, too."_

_The man laughed, "Why be nervous, little one? I'm as the same man you've met years ago, giving you piggy back rides."_

_She smiled and finally looked up at him._

_"That's better," he commented and turned to Sasuke, "what happened to your uniform, Sasuke?"_

_"Hn," he mumbled and turned to Sakura, "a certain **friend **threw an eraser at me. A board eraser."_

_She inwardly laughed without returning his gaze, eyes remaining to look at Fugaku who seemed amazed at the moment._

_ The man laughed, "I believe that your certain friend can have all the guts to do that to you."_

_"Hn."_

_Fugaku then cleared his throat and looked at them with his serious gaze, "Now, I think you both are maybe wondering why I called you here?"_

_They both nodded._

_"Well, it's because I'm going to make an agreement with you both..."_

_Sasuke sighed._

_"...and this is very important. Satori and I both agreed to this and I hope that you will, also. You see, with my health these days, " he trailed off and turned to Satori, who nodded at him, telling him to continue, "I'm worried that I might leave Sasuke and Itachi with their mother alone and the throne that I've been protecting for almost 11 years. Therefore, I came to a conclusion to make amends to Satori, asking for her daughter's hand."_

_The two froze._

_"Since Itachi's happily engaged with Anko, that'll leave Sasuke. So what I'm about to tell you both is..."_

* * *

"Do I have any choice, Sasuke?" she asked.

He looked out the window, "You only have two choices, Sakura. It's either 'Yes' or 'No'."

She nodded.

* * *

_"If that's what you think is right, then... I agree. It's not like I have any choice, right?"_

* * *

Sakura pondered for a little longer, replaying Sasuke's answer two days ago.

* * *

_"If that's what you think is right, then... I agree. It's not like I have any choice, right?"_

* * *

She closed her eyes, heavy breaths coming in and out her system- still muddled up.

* * *

___"If that's what you think is right, then... I agree. It's not like I have any choice, right?"_

* * *

She looked up at him.

* * *

_"If that's what you think is right, then... I agree. It's not like-"_

* * *

"If that's what they think is right, then... I agree. It's not like I have any choice, right?"

**'**

_To be continued..._

* * *

**And it was done. Dang! Hope that payed off. Ha ha!**

**Anyways, I would like to thank CrAzY-SiLLy-Me for the great story (Say It Again -** read this people. It's one epic story of SasuSaku**) and Lady Hanaka for one good read (A Ripple in the Pond and Crimson Reflection - **it's an ItaSaku one but there are some of it with SasuSaku moments**).**

**Anyway, about the Itachi-Anko thing, I had no idea where that came from.**

**Also, it's such a headache explaining about the whole restoration of the royal family. Had to go Google everything.**

**And the Goong stuffs, he he. :3**

**So, I'm off for now, my neck is hurting me. **

**Ja ne!**

**- StereoHearts19 **_(with LUUURVVVEEE)_


	3. Sasuke got Sakura pregnant

**Aaaand I'm back. Well, well, well. I only got 3 reviews on my second chapters, huh? What was that all about? You guys want me to update fast then when I update, I only got half the total reviews of my first chapter. Tsk. How sad.**

**Anyways, I would like to thank those who reviewed my story. And since I'm free from school work, I'm going to update this story.**

**Read&Review people, I don't want to leave this story behind if I don't get enough encouragement.**

**Am I that pushy? Tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_Chapter 3: "...Sasuke got Sakura pregnant..."_

Ino had 5 things in mind.

One: about what Hinata said; two: how did it happen; three: why her?; four: why now?; and lastly, five: for real?

She noticed how Naruto kept staring on the door and sighed. It has been three hours since they seen a glimpse of Sakura and it ticked her. The revelation was driving her crazy!

She had no idea why her bestfriend had to keep the secret like as if they weren't that sister-like. And not only did she hide it but also hate the fact that Sakura's getting married- to a prince!

A freaking-charming-hot-handsome-amazing-breathtaking prince.

The same prince that she drooled on for almost 9 years, the same prince she wished to marry, the same prince who she want to spend her life with.

And unfortunately, the same prince who's going to marry her best friend.

Her annoying best friend.

She can't even get over the fact that the pink-haired female had managed to fish the school's heartthrob- Japan's hearthrob- who lived her whole life in a middle-class society.

And to make matters worst, she had no idea on what was happening considering that she's the president of the publishing club.

She breath deeply, she needed o think this through before her brain crack and removed the excess distractions off her mind and think harder.

_Hinata said Sasuke broke up with his ex-girlfriend three days ago and Sakura's been acting weird two days ago. Hmn, where's that lead me? If Sasuke broke up with his ex... when did Sakura became romantically involved with him? It's impossible to make Sasuke fall in love with a girl in just two frigging days! Wait... maybe he broke up with his ex and told her that he doesn't love her anymore and it's Sakura that he loves? Sheesh! That not Sasuke at all. He's too uncaring about girls anyway to do that... I don't think so. How about his ex broke up with him? _

Ino raised her brow.

_Possible. Maybe she saw him cheating with Sakura so she left him then they changed the whole thing of 'Sasuke being dumped' and told that he was the one who dumped her? Stupid explanation but it's close, right?_

_So, if my conclusion is correct, then I'm off to number three... why her? _

_Yes, why her?_

_I mean, she is my best friend but I'm a lot prettier and fabulous than her, yeah? The only advantage of her is her smarts and cleverness. Besides, if you see her struggling someone, you'll definitely consider that she's a guy with pink hair- long pink hair, while I look feminine and astounding- just magnificent at all times._

_So, all in all, it bothers me- what does Sasuke see in her?_

_I mean, like, they totally hate each other. They bicker everytime. They're like cats and dogs- sending death threats, ready to pounce at each other._

_I remember that a couple of days ago- three days, I guess, Sasuke was walking down the hallway, while Yamada- one of my classmate with violet hair- was moping outside, as I was cleaning the windows that time and Sakura was erasing the board when we heard water splattered outside._

_We all went outside with our cleaning equipment on our hands and saw Yamada bowing at Sasuke. My eyes widened that time when I saw Sasuke's shoes- they were wet with the water splashed all over the hallway, making a wide puddle._

_He was alone that time as far as I can remember._

_Yamada was apologizing to him for her clumsiness and he was just staring at her when suddenly, he took off his shoes and threw it at her which she successfully caught._

_Before leaving, we all heard him say, "Better replace that one, stupid girl."_

_Then out of nowhere, something came flying off the air and landed onto Sasuke's shoulder- almost too close to hit his head._

_Seriously, that was one of the shocking moment and even shocking when Sasuke didn't looked back to ask who did it._

_Instead, he just looked over his shoulder and said, "Hn. Nice shot, **kichigai**."_

_Aaand he was gone._

_Shoeless._

_When we went back inside, I quickly noticed that the eraser that Sakura was holding that time was gone and it hit me- not literally, of course._

_I didn't utter a word back then because I'm... I'm... I don't know. I just can't say anything. And just probably agree with Sasuke for calling my best girl pal 'kichigai.'_

A note was passed to Ino and she read it.

**What R U doing? U look bothered, eh? -Temari**

Ino sighed and wrote down.

**Thinking. I'll tell ya l8r ;/**

She passed it back to Temari without looking and went back to her business, brooding even more.

_So, where was I? Oh, yes, Sasuke hates Sakura and vice-versa but it still doesn't explain why she had to marry him so I'm going to skip to that part and just hope to find an answer to number four which is- why now?_

_Hell yeah, why now?_

_They're too young to get married for Pete's sake! What in the name of bacon pants did struck on their minds to do such kind of thing?_

_Marrying is a serious business- if ever they get married then what about me?_

_I'll have no chance to own Sasuke._

_Ugh!_

_And how come the king made this announcement? (cue question number five) What kind of smoke did he inhale to let Sasuke and Sakura get married and be together?_

_He's hot, Sakura's not- from my point of view. He's popular, she's... yeah, popular, too, in her kind of way. She does't like him, so does he. They're both opposite yet they're getting married!_

_AHHHHHHHHH!_

_I'm going crazy, my brain can't take it!_

_...If Sasuke broke up with his girlfriend slash ex-girlfriend saw Sasuke cheating on Sakura then why did they both hate each other then?_

_If both people hate each other, the idea of them marrying each other would be the last thing that'll cross their minds..._

Ino widened her eyes.

_Unless... they were forced to! I've heard so many stories of forced marriages before and sometimes, it deals with business relations._

_Business relations, eh?_

_Not even close, I know Sakura's an average citizen. Not rich nor poor- just average. Besides, what would the king see in her to force his youngest son to a forced marriage if it's about money? None._

_How about... come on, brain... think!_

_What are the other causes of forced marriages?_

She shut her eyes, thinking back the old things that she watched and read on novel before but she can't find anything.

She was completely blank.

She looked up and saw Tsunade still teaching Home Ec.

_If I ask her, would she...?_

Giving off a sigh, she raised her hand.

Tsunade noticed this and raised her brows, "Yes, Ino?"

Ino stood up, nervous, "Uhm... Tsunade-sensei, may I ask you- what are the other causes of force marriages...?"

All of them blinked at her, wondering what struck her to ask one bizarre question.

Tsunade raised another brow and smirked, "Well, Ino, if you ask me, the reasons why force marriages happens are when both parties are consented to the assistance of their parents or a third party, such as a matchmaker, in identifying a spouse, although the difference between the two may be indistinct. There are two known example that leads to force marriage. The first one is compensation marriage where it was a traditional practice of forced marriage of women and young girls in order to resolve tribal feuds or in our modern day, to strengthen a bond, for example, two companies. The other one is the worst- a shotgun wedding, a force marriage occasioned by an unplanned pregnancy... so in order to not get killed, they are forced to agree even if they don't want to."

Suddenly, Ino slammed her desk with an evil smile on her face, "That's it!"

All III-C students gave her a weird look- mainly Temari, Tenten, Hinata and Naruto.

_Riiiiiiinnnggggg!_

Each students gathered their things and put it under their desk once Tsunade left.

Temari turned to Ino with a questioning look, "So? What was that all about?"

"And where did that 'forced marriage' thing came from?" aked Tenten.

Ino gave a smile, a wicked one, "I just solved a problem."

"W-what i-i-is it, I-I-Ino-chan?"

The blonde took a deep breath, "So, we all know that Sakura despised Sasuke, right?"

The gang nodded.

"And it's kind of out of whack to deal with the fact that their... you know?"

Naruto looked down.

"Well, that leave us to the question... 'why?'"

They only remained silent, still clueless by her statements.

Ino, who noticed that some of their classmates were looking at them when she mentioned Sasuke and Sakura's name lowered her voice and whispered to her friends, "Well, here's what I think... Sasuke got Sakura pregnant!"

.

.

.

Horror.

The look of horror plastered on the faces of her girl friends and Naruto even looked up at her with his widened blue eyes.

"What?" they chorused.

Ino almost laughed at their expressions, ignoring the looks from their other classmates.

"How can you even say that? Sakura-chan can never do such thing!" Naruto protested.

Hinata looked down, "N-n-not even Sasuke-niisan..."

"Ino, are you crazy? That's the worst conclusion I've ever heard in my entire life," Tenten exclaimed.

The Yamanaka teen sighed, "Sheesh, people, would you keep it down."

Temari, who was now knitting her brows and glared at Ino, "Explain it to us, then."

Ino smirked, feeling like an investigator that solved the biggest crime scene of the millenium, "Fine."

* * *

"Yes, tou-san, she's with me," Sasuke answered through the phone. "Okay, I'll bring her there after school... yes," he paused, "okay, tou-san... bye."

Sasuke hung up his phone and brought it back to his pocket, "Father wants to see you."

Sakura nodded, "So I've heard."

Silence.

"Sasuke..." she looked up, eyes glistening with innocence.

"Hn?"

He noticed her frown before saying, "What's the real reason why you said yes?"

Sakura watched him raised his brow and stared at her, his onyx-colored orbs glancing at her emerald ones.

Somehow, she almost felt so comfortable just staring at him like this. She liked the way he look at her that seemed to ease her uneasiness.

Must sound cliched but she would just rather stay like this as long as she want to.

Unfortunately, Sasuke moved his eyes and stood up when he heard the school bell rang.

"We should head to class, we almost missed 2 period," he said monotonously and walked away.

Unable and not in the mood to argue anymore, she quickly followed suit and walked out the room built for Sasuke and closed the door behind her. Once she was outside, she went beside the waiting Sasuke and began to walk towards to their classes.

After a moment of silent walking beside each other, Sakura felt the sensation of a hand gripping her own that brought back her childhood memories and gazed at the owner- eyes shining, stomach churning, "Sasuke..."

The prince turned to her letting his fingers intertwined with her delicate ones and smirked boyishly, "You're going to be my wife soon, might as well enjoy it, ne?"

* * *

"Hey, have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"The one about Sasuke-ouji and Haruno."

"About the marriage thing?"

"No."

"What then?"

"... they say she's pregnant."

_To be continued... _

* * *

**LOL. Let us all blame Ino if something bad happen to Sakura, ne?**

**And yes, I borrowed one piece of Goong but changed it, ya noticed that?**

**Haha. I love Ino's thinking.**

**How about ya?**

**What d'ya think?**

**Well, next chapter would be a blast, people~**

**See you then.**

**Please R&R :)**

**-StereoHearts19**


	4. And you're dead

**Aww. Thank you all for the reviews :) And I can see that some of you are mad at Ino, ne? Ha ha.**

** Sak-Chan Cherry Blossoms, I still need a few time to add Karin and Sasuke's relationship here. Don't worry, it won't be that long, okay?**

**Again, thank you all for the reviews and please enjoy this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: "...and you're dead."_

Sakura rubbed her eyes once more with the back of her hand as she walked pass to the corridors, lazily heading to their classroom. She yawned, still feeling drowsy due to her insomnia last night.

After her talk with Sasuke, she avoided the questioning looks from her classmates around her. She even remebered how she let go off Sasuke's hand on her once they reached the III-C room. She gave him a bow and went to her seat, head bowed down until the school ended for the day.

Deciding that she didn't want to talk to him that day, she felt lucky that she brought her bike and went to the palace by herself, successfully entering without guns pointed at her. Fugaku and Mikoto gave her a hug and they talked all the time, discussing about the wedding with ease.

It was hard to accept that she was getting tied for such a young age but as what they told her yesterday, she agreed that she was the only person that they can trust to take care their little baby- the compatible wife for Sasuke. Mikoto notified her that since they were kids, she loved the sight of them- Itachi, Sasuke and her together.

_"I still remember the time when you and Sasuke fought for Itachi's attention and it crossed my mind, when would Itachi and Sasuke fight for your attention?" Mikoto giggled._

_Sakura embarrassedly laughed along._

_"Sadly, Itachi got engaged to Anko- but no worries. Anko is such a nice, vibrant woman. She kind of reminded me of myself when I was her age. Have you met her?" _

_Sakura shook her head._

_"Oh, you should, you'll definitely get along. I also believe she has a sister. We met her, too. She's quiet- Anko even told me that her sister goes to your school, too. Have you seen her?"_

_She shook her head again._

_"Hmn. I think you'll do soon... actually you two almost have the same hair color, only her was a darker shade of pink. Does that ring the bell?"_

_She shrugged._

_"Hmn. Anyway then, honey, I'm so glad you agreed. You are the only person I trust to take care of my Sasuke-kun that's why I have no second thinking of choosing you for him. I'm thankful for that."_

_This caused her to rub her arm shyly._

Even if she never dreamed of marrying Sasuke, she needed to.

She don't want to let them down for just a little request even if her freedom was up to it.

The Uchihas are the ones that saved them for countless times.

They were the reason why she still goes to Konoha. They payed her expenses and secretly hid it to everybody.

They were her second family.

Mikoto and Fugaku were there when she needed them. The ones who took care of her and Seichi after her mother's death, they were there when her father had an accident, they were there when she needed a home to stay, they were there when her father lost his old job and gave him a a new position as the palace's counselor and they were there when they almost lost everything.

So, why not marry the young Uchiha?

She owed them too much.

Thus, she agreed.

Upon reaching the sliding door, she yawned again whilst saying, "Ohayou gozaimasu!"

Instead of a comeback, Sakura was met by murmurs- looking at her with displease and annoying stares.

She tilted her head and passed to the aisle, her classmates following her with their gaze until she sat down.

She shrugged it off and tapped the blonde male in front of her with a smile, "Naruto..."

As an alternative of facing her with his biggest grin, she felt him shuddered.

Glancing to her left, she saw Ino eyeing her face down to her body. She raised her brow at the blonde, "What?"

"How long were you hiding _that _from us?" Ino asked in demand.

Sakura followed Ino's gaze at her body, "What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Sakura. Just tell me the truth."

The Haruno heiress gave a dumbfounded look at the Yamanaka teen, "What are you talking about?"

Ino slammed her desk and everybody turned to them, "Damn it, Sakura! Just answer my question."

Sakura sighed, unaffected by Ino's outburst, "How am I suppose to answer when you're not telling me what you're talking about?"

Ino stood up, hands on her hips, eyes looking at Salura in disappointment, "I'm talking about the kid inside you. How long have you been pregnant?"

Silence.

Shallow breathing.

Eyes blinking.

Then...

Laughter.

They all watched in awe as Sakura began laughing then stopped quickly, "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not pregnant."

Ino took this as an insult, not listening to half of what her friend said, "I'm not stupid, Sakura," she paused, "you don't have to be ashamed by it, we're he- wait, what did you say?"

"I'm not pregnant," she emphasized.

Ino blinked, "What do you mean you're not-" she paused again, looking a lot more horrified, "oh my God. You're not telling me that you abort the child yesterday? That's why it took you both so long to come back and-"

Sakura widened her eyes and gasped, "Heck, Ino. NO! What the hell are you talking about? I'm. Not. Pregnant. Period."

* * *

"So, is it true?"

Sasuke turned to Kiba, "For the last time Kiba, no."

"Ahh. That's a relief. I would rather not see Sakura-chan's youthness dissipate at her young age. It's a disappointing view to see her belly getting larger for each passing month and I-"

Lee was cut off when Neji gave him a spat on the head, "We get it, moron. Now stop talking."

"But-" Lee started again but was stopped again when he saw Neji raising his hand, "One more word, Lee, and you're _dead_."

The said teen pursed his lips and remained silent as they sat under the big tree at the large field of Konoha High.

"So, Sasuke, what's the real reason you're marrying Haruno-san?" Sasori asked.

Deidara nodded, "Yeah. Why her, hmm?"

Shikamaru crossed his arms and shut his eyes, "Troublesome. I'd rather get some sleep that hear about your woman talk..."

"It is not a woman talk, lazy bum. This is about Sakura-chan and Sasuke's future. A marriage that will soon change the history of Japan-" he paused and saw Neji glaring at him from the corner of his eyes and silenced himself again.

"Well..." Konan began with a smile and peeked at Sasuke pass Neji, "I think Sakura's just perfect for him. Sakura's the only person beside us that can stand Sasuke. But I still wonder... why her?"

Sasuke didn't answer, as what she expected.

Good thing that Neji was there to explain everything.

The Hyuga smirked, "Simple. His parents like her."

"Elaborate," said Sasori plainly- incredulously interested.

Before Neji could speak up, Sasuke stood up and walked away from them, "Sasuke, where are you going?"

"Away from annoying people," said the prince without looking back at them.

Kiba gave a questioning look at Neji, "Is he talking about us?"

They heard Shikamaru scoffed and yawned, glancing at Sasuke's retreating back, "What do you think?"

Oddly enough, Lee and Kiba put on their thinking face and it caused Sasori, Deidara, Konan, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji and Neji to sighed and shook their heads.

"Hopeless," muttered Shikamaru, "just hopeless..."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan."

Sakura glanced up from her bento box to the blonde sitting across her, her tempura still stuck on her mouth, "Hmm?"

Naruto grinned, finding Sakura cute at her state, "I said, I'm sorry."

The pink-haired female blinked and swallowed the food, putting her chopsticks down the box's lid, "Why are you saying sorry for?"

"For doubting you," he said, ashamedly looking down. He leaned back, liking how the wind passed them at the rooftop of KH, "I feel stupid for almost thinking that what Ino said is true."

She momentarily stared at him before smiling, "It's okay. Actually, it wasn't that bad, Ino's bitchy side was probably kicking in her yesterday... and she also said she's sorry so it's fine. No harm done."

"But Sakura-chan, it's still wrong that we jumped to conclusions instead of just hearing your side," Naruto countered.

Sakura sighed, "Naruto, it's also my fault that I didn't tell you guys about it earlier. It's my fault why Ino has to the thinking in the first place because let's just say, she cares about me? You did nothing wrong, okay? Don't blame yourself."

"But-" Naruto was stopped when Sakura reached her hand to hover it over his' that was lying on his lap.

They both stared at each other- Sakura sending him an understanding look and smiled.

It took Naruto a moment before grinning and nodding his head- getting that he was forgiven.

They resumed eating their lunch whilst Naruto would sometimes glance at her.

_It's feels good to see her like this again, _he thought, _but I know my time is limited because soon... I won't be able to see her like this, to eat lunch with her like this, to smile at each other as if I'm hers again- because a guy that I despise is going to take her away from me._

He never like the young Uchiha.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called again, "why are you tying yourself up to that teme?"

Sakura giggled at the name-calling and cleared her throat, "His parents requested me."

The blonde raised his brow, "The king and queen?"

She nodded, scratching a finger on her cheek, "Well... since I already promise to tell you last day, this should be the perfect time to tell you."

He only stared at her and she caught it as a signal to continue.

"I-uh... I'm a childhood best friend of Sasuke and Itachi-niisan actually. W-well, Sasuke and I both don't get along that much back then up until now. We... hated each other but his parents saw the opposite. They picked me to be his wife because they know that I'm the only person that they trust to take care of him. I agreed because I owed them too much and besides, they're my second family before so why be a whole part of it, right?"

Naruto nodded, "Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?"

Sakura frowned, "My answer wasn't that final yet. I want to think about it so I didn't tell you guys. I was actually planning to ask for your help and opinion but they beat me to it."

"Eh?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

She giggled and bit her bottom lip, "Naruto, if I ask you that question, what would you say?"

Naruto looked down again, avoiding her gaze as his heart began to beat faster than normal.

_It's now or never, _he thought.

"Hmm," he pondered, "I'd say I hate the idea..."

She tilted her head and pouted, "Why?"

.

.

.

"... because the girl I love is going to marry the guy I hate."

.

.

.

The girl stiffed, unable to process what Naruto said or even produce a word due to shock.

It has been the first time she had then feeling of uncertainty even though lots of guys had confessed their feelings for her but with Naruto's choice of word and how he indirectly said it to her sent shivers down her spine as different kind of sensations filled her stomach.

She involuntarily blushed and even if she tried to stop it, her body told her not to, so was her mind that was on it's blank state- only crying out one word- a name in particular, "Naruto...?"

"Sakura-chan..."

Her eyes widened at the touch Naruto made as he put on of his hand to her already flushed cheek and the other stood as a balance to keep him from falling as he leaned closed to her.

Inner Sakura was panicking and wanting to kick the boy away but Outer Sakura unbelievably closed her damn eyes as Naruto continued to close the gap between them.

"Sakura!"

Both rooftop occupants opened their eyes- pulled away immediately from their almost-about-to-happen kiss and turned to the direction of the voice who was standing on the doorway, hands in his pockets, his back leaning against the frame.

To Naruto, the new-comer was wearing a blank expression but to the blushing female, she knew he was annoyed.

"Sasuke...?"

Upon realizing it, she inwardly kicked herself and stood up shakily, "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Tch. I should be the one asking the almost same question, what are you both doing here?"

She stiffed again, not forgetting to look at Naruto's way and saw him clenching his fist harder as Sasuke came closer.

She knew Naruto had a huge grudge at him and she never fails to notice how Naruto always reacts when around Sasuke. It was one of his reflexes to lunged himself to the raven-haired boy- like right now.

There came an awkward silence for them until Naruto spoke.

"You know, teme, I had no idea why you have to put up with this. You can just say no, right? And be stuck with your pathetic ex-girlfriend."

Sasuke raised a brow and smirked, "Now I know where Sakura got her behavior. And for the record dead-last, my pathetic ex-girlfriend happens to be _your _ex too, right? he then turned to Sakura, "and it looks like history will repeat itself, hmm, Uzumaki?"

Sakura widened her eyes when she realized what Sasuke was talking about and the blonde also knew it- he's not that stupid.

When Sakura felt Naruto shifted, she ran between them and told them to stop.

Both male teens stared at her.

"I don't want to get anyone hurt, okay?" she turned to Naruto and smiled, "Naruto, I'll just see you tomorrow, okay?"

She gave him a bow then turned to Sasuke with a glare and pushed him inside to the stairs.

"I don't like the way you talk to Naruto," she said in annoyance.

"Hn."

Sakura creased her forehead, "He's my friend, Sasuke."

Said prince turned around and stopped on the end of the stairs which was leading to the exit/entrance from the rooftop, "Friends, you say?" he paused and pinned her to the wall with both his hand at the side of her head, "I don't believe friends kiss in front of the girl's future husband."

Sakura was baffled by the situation- panicking at the look Sasuke was giving down her, "W-what are you doing?"

Instead of answering her, Sasuke leaned in to her ear to her surprise and uttered the words she never expected to come out from his mouth. After that moment, he pulled away and looked down at her again- his eyes adorning the surprised look at her then swooped down slowly.

Sakura blinked and widened her eyes when she felt his lips on her and she panicked.

She heard a ringing sound inside her mind while he was hovering his lips above her and nothing more.

Inner Sakura was actually enjoying it and Outer Sakura was about to do the same thing again when he pulled away from their 5 seconds kiss.

Suddenly, Sasuke was out of her eyesight, leaving her flabbergasted by what happened.

Before second thinking, she went outside unbeknowst that she was holding her lips replaying the words he said to her.

_"You're mine, Saku-chan. You're mine..."_

_._

_._

_._

Then she hit her head on the wall...

* * *

**Ha ha ha. Yes, I'm half a NaruSaku shipper but I won't let that happen.**

**Reviews please :)**

**Lovelots~**

**-StereoHearts19**


	5. Nice undies

**Hello people :)) I am so happy right now that I'm updating again but then again, the owner of this cafe is freaking me out x( He kept on chatting me up, it's so scary. Makes me feel I don't want to come back here~**

**Any help there because I don't want to act like a biyotch- he's too old for me?**

**Anyhow, I'm just going to say that Sasuke-kun's birthday is getting nearer and I'm planning to make a new one-shot fic and even planning to make a whole sequel about it. I would write some parts of it below so leave a review and lemme know your opinions okay? Asking if you think I shall do it... Thanks :)**

**See ya.**

* * *

_Chapter 5:"Nice undies."_**  
**

"Ne-chan! Ne-chan! You're home!"

Seichi cried as he ran from the living room to the door and saw his sister taking off her shoes.

Once she has set foot on the house, the 12-year old kid with red hair dragged her with both his hand on her arm abruptly. "Come on, ne-chan. You're on TV again."

Sakura clumsily paced faster avoiding herself from slipping on the floor, "Slow down, Seichi. I can just walk there, you know?"

"But ne-chan, you're too slow, ne? You're thin, too," Seichi said, pushing Sakura down the couch before sitting down.

They both faced the flat screen TV and saw a female reporter, "...it has been final. They finally revealed the soon-to-be kotaishihi denka for their son, Uchiha Sasuke who were known to be schoolmates of Konoha High. The palace chose not to tell the reason why they agreed for the young couple to get married even if they're just teenagers, but they say that it's still confidential. Everybody is interested to meet the new-found love of Uchiha Sasuke and it indeed intrigued us all. Who is Haruno Sakura?"

Suddenly, one of Sakura's old picture dressed in a casual clothes and holding hands with Itachi and Sasuke when they were kids back then flashed on the TV .

"All that and more when we come back. Stay tune, everyone..." the reporter said with a smile before the commercial came.

"Ne-chan?" Seichi called when Sakura stood up from her seat.

"Have you done your homework?" she asked.

"Eh?" the boy exclaimed and pouted.

"Finish your homework, okay? I'm going upstairs- call me if tou-san's home."

With that, she slung her bag to her shoulder and sprint to the stairs- unable to hear Seichi's words.

_"But I don't have a phone, ne-chan."_

When she reached the open door, she directly slumped herself on her bed after closing the door and removed her jogging pants- only leaving her original school uniform. She covered her face with a pillow and buried it hard on her as she screamed on the top of her lungs- planning to choke herself to death but then again, failed.

It has been a crazy day for her and she thinks she's going insane.

Ino spread a rumor about her.

Kakashi asked her what was the feeling- she had the idea what he was talking about.

He also asked her if she wants borrow one of his Icha Icha Paradise book.

Jiraiya said the same thing.

One of Sasuke's fan girl threw an egg at her but she caught it with success and threw it back- hitting the girl on the head.

She saw Sasori, one of Sasuke's friend, smiling at her.

Konan and Deidara waving at her from afar.

Naruto almost kissing her.

Sasuke _kissing _her!

How absurd it was yet the only thing that reached the most memorable one was the latter.

She had no idea why she let herself that time- putting her guard down and let Sasuke do a move at her.

She even let him talk to Naruto like she was one of his new-found treasure.

_"You're mine, Saku-chan. You're mine..."_

A possession.

_His_ possession.

Sakura sat up as she realized it, "How dare him?" she mused out loud, "He stole my first kiss without my permission then tell me I'm his?"

She angrily punched the pillow in front of her, "That bastard... keeping me off-guard," -punch- "making me act like" -punch- "pathetic without me knowing it. Holding my hand," -punch- "pinning me on a wall," -punch- "acting like my owner," -punch- "kissing me," -hard punch that made the bed rock- "and then... left me..."

She let her words sunk down as her punches began to slow down.

"He left me..." she shut her eyes and lay down again, hugging the bruised pillow, "and it hurts..."

She then groaned in frustration as she slammed the bed underneath her with her pair of legs while biting the pillow, "What is wrong with me? I'm turning to a loon!" she breathed harder, almost wanting to bang her head in the process of thinking that she had gone mad, "Damn you, Uchiha... Damn you!"

She grabbed the pillow and threw it up- pretending that it was Sasuke and when it was in mid-air falling down at her, she gave a hard punch which sent it to fly away, pathetically tumbling on the floor away from the bed.

Satisfied with the result, she spread her body on the bed- hands on the side of her head, pink locks sprawled all over her, legs apart and now thinking of other things to distract her from remembering him.

She didn't care if Seichi was calling her downstairs, she didn't care if her uniform was wrinkled all over and her skirt rising up that she could almost think that her undergarment was peeking out (it's not like someone would enter her room) and she didn't even bother looking up when the door opened as light began to crawl in her dark room- she just stared on the ceiling.

Cough.

"Nice undies."

Blood began to drain from her body as she closed her eyes- face turning into a scowl, "Please tell me this isn't happening..."

She sat up swiftly, placing the ruffled blanket down her body as she glared at the boy on the doorway with a smirk on his face.

His eyes seems to look a lot darker than usual due to the poor luminosity of the room.

"What the heck are you doing here?" she asked, lucky enough the she was blushing and he was clueless about it.

He has poor eyesight.

How tragic.

She heard him groaned and felt him coming closer to where she was. She immediately scooted herself to the headboard of the bed- hugging her knees tightly.

"I can go wherever I want, Sakura," he said and sat down at the edge of the bed,"whatever I want."

Sakura hated his arrogance- it was a plus why she hated him, "How egotistical of you, sir..." she countered, letting her mouth do its working, "and I believe you wouldn't even be ashamed in lowering yourself just to steal a petty kiss from a commoner like a thief- just to satisfy yourself."

He laughed, "And what do you want me to do? Beg?"

She taught this through, "Probably. At least _he_ hasthe permission to do so instead of forcing her."

"And what if she said no?"

She rolled her eyes, "Then that's his lost."

"Then I rest my case... even if I please her and she wouldn't agree then my effort would be a waste, right? What's the point of it? My goal is to kiss her in _anyway _I want- not persuade her."

Sakura glared at him, hating the tone he was using to her and having the feeling that he was somehow right.

Anyhow, it's a guy's logic- a perverted man wouldn't care if a woman request him to stop... so if he was that kind of man, then he must be a pervert.

Hands down to that- but she still isn't sure.

She shook her head, covering her face with her bangs, "You are so annoying, Sasuke."

"Same goes for you," he replied, looking directly at her with a smirk on his face, "you look cute in pink, anyway..."

* * *

She wasn't surprised when she came out the car.

She wasn't even affected when a flash of light was made on her face.

She wasn't disturbed when the press tried to stick their mic on her mouth...

Most importantly, she didn't care or argue when Sasuke wrapped an arm around her as they made their way to the entrance of the school.

She knew this would happen.

She knew that as soon as the news starts spreading, she won't be able to live a life like a normal teenager would be.

It was saddening.

But she had no regrets- she chose this.

She chose to marry the boy who was a son of a king on their country and live a life that was now bestowed upon her- a world where everybody will watch her every move, criticizing her of hating her- and she didn't heed.

"I can take care of myself, you know?" she muttered, removing the arm on her shoulder.

They both didn't seem to mind when Konoha students began to peek at them as they began to walk.

"Tch." Sasuke scoffed, "tell that to that bump in your forehead."

She bit her lip and looked down- unbelievably ashamed all of a sudden as memories from yesterday came to her.

Sasuke stopped on his tracks and turned the the girl who seemed fond on the dirt underneath her shoes. He smirked, poking the bandaged bump after saying, "Where did you get that anyway?"

She shut her eyes to avoid looking up at him.

She never like the way he acted to her for the passing days.

Sasuke sighed, "Stop being annoying, will you?"

He then cupped both her cheeks to his grasp and leaned closer, planting a small kiss on her "injury", then to her now reddened nose and lastly, to her rosy trembling lips...

Three small pecks.

Sakura turned beat red at his smooth move and saw him walk away after winking at her and sending her a mock salute- a smirk formed on his own.

When she soon realized that he was gone and she had been standing from her spot that she felt the stares around her, she walked away while gritting her teeth.

_If this keeps happening to me, I won't hesitate to kick him in the gut,_ she thought_, __Uchiha Sasuke... you will pay for this._

* * *

"What happened to your forehead?" asked Ino.

Sakura looked up and saw three of her girl pals circling around her making her brows twitch, "I got hit by a wall..."

Ino and Temari raised their brows while Hinata gave a worried look.

"Interesting wall..."

All four shot their heads to the direction of the voice.

Eyes widening, they cried in unison, "...Sai?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**So... is this chapter stupid or what?**

**Anyhow, this is the preview I'm blabbing about and I'll post it on July 23rd here in my hometown...  
**

* * *

**Title: In the Dark_  
_**

He never like the attention of everybody- but who is he kidding? He's no one. He lives in the shadow of his brother, the superhero of Konoha.

He was Itachi's servant- a servant that nobody cares for.

A servant who had the same power- and much better- than Itachi.

Still, everyone was hailing the oldest of the Uchiha- pathetically in love on the strength he has.

But Sasuke didn't care.

Like what he said, he never like attention.

He never cared if he was eating alone on the cafeteria full of students who busied themselves showing off the powers they have to the others.

But then again, there are people who had other things in mind for the first day of school.

Making friends, that is...

And it looks like the one who was standing before him was planning to do so.

"Hi," she said sweetly, "is this seat taken?"

He shook his head, lowering it in the process as the girl sat next to him.

"My name's Haruno Sakura, by the way..."

"Sasuke..." he muttered.

"Oh. Nice name..." she paused and leaned closer at him, "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but tell me... are you related to him?"

"Hn," he replied. "He's my brother."

"Is that so..." she trailed off, "you know... I like you. You're quiet. It makes me comfortable."

Sasuke shot up his head, glaring at the girl as fire began to flame on his fist, "What did you say?"

She smiled sweetly, "I said I like you... could we be friends?"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

She smiled even more, "I do. I can read minds."

* * *

**Crappy is it?**

**Please leave your reviews.**

**Thank you**

**- StereoHearts19**


	6. So, Little Ms Virgin

**Wazzup wazzup everybody ;P**

**So, I got into thinking this pass few days and this was the time I finally remember it since I'm only putting my attention on the SasuSaku pairing- and someone told me to put the NaruHina tandem (which is kind of hard for me coz I was planning a different one), I'm going to offer you a question: What pairings do you think shall I put in this story besides NaruHina, SasuSaku and (?)Ino (I already got this one planned- I just hope no one's... grossed by it?) **

**Just PM me and I'll think about it, okay?**

**KK. Here ya go..**

* * *

_Chapter 6: "So, Little Ms. Virgin..."_**  
**

_"...Sai?"_

Ino gasped and quickly threw herself to the guy in front of them with a huge grin, "Sai, you're back early."

Sai hugged her back, scooting his nose to her neck and smelled the perfume, "I miss you."

"Yeah." Ino muttered, pulling away from Sai, eyes shining from affection, "I do, too."

And they kissed... inside the classroom... with students watching them.

Temari animatedly gagged at the sight, "Will you two stop it? It's disgusting."

The couple pulled away with smiles on their faces- Ino sticking a playful tongue at Temari before hugging Sai tighter.

"Ino-pig, PDA much?"

The blonde and the black-headed teen turned to the pink-haired girl with her expressionless face.

"You're just jealous because Sasuke's never showing you affection," the blonde retorted, wrapping an arm at the boy's waist- the boy did the same with questioning eyes at them.

Temari scoffed, "Chyeah right."

It was now time for Hinata to speak, "Sasuke-niisan and Sakura-chan's p-picture this m-morning has b-been c-circling on t-the whole c-campus..."

Ino rolled her eyes, "That one, eh? It's just a kiss on the forehead."

Hinata rapidly shook her head, her long hair swaying in the process, "N-No. That was j-just one of the p-picture, Ino-chan. The o-other two was c-completely b-banned by N-Neji-san's work. U-U-Unfortunately... a-a student g-got away and posted i-it on the s-school's w-website..."

The blonde's eyes widened three times than its normal size, "Nani? Why didn't I know this?"

"Apparently, you've been busy talking about the bag you're dying to buy that you utterly forgot your job to humiliate Sakura in whatsoever plan that's up in your sleeves," Temari exclaimed coolly.

Nobody spoke nor was taken aback at her explanation.

It was indeed Ino's job to make Sakura's life a living hell- but instead of being arch-nemesis, they became friends.

Ino was never the type of a picture perfect best friend to start with- she was snobbish, ruthless, demanding and hardheaded but through it, Sakura knew Ino was more than that- positively speaking of course!

They met back in fresh man year when she heard Ino in the same class feeling disgusted with her hair color along with the insults to the other girls.

Sakura didn't care for she had no insecurities about herself- but the others did.

Once the class ended for the day, the group of girls from her class began to form a circle to the blonde who had a sneer on her face and Sakura knew she was bluffing.

She've seen so many Ino-like before- acting so superior on the outside but weak at problems on the inside.

She saw the fear in Ino's eyes when she walked on their way.

With Sakura's status as the tough gal you don't wanna mess with, the girls boastly walked their ways to their homes leaving a staring Sakura at the fake brave expression of Ino.

All of a sudden, the pink-haired Haruno saw tears flowing down the Yamanaka's cheeks- she was crying.

_"This doesn't mean I'm saying thank you for saving me nor saying sorry for insulting you. You're hair really hurts my eyes," said Ino which sent Sakura laughing._

_Prideful._

_Ino knitted her brows, "Did I say something funny?"_

_Sakura shook her head, walking slowly away after saying the incredulous thing that came to her mind, "No. I kind of like you, anyway. We'll get along perfectly."_

_Ino blinked, stupefied by the girl, "In your dreams, forehead. I don't make friends with weirdos!"_

_Conceited.  
_

_Sakura turned around, giving a sweet smile at the other teen which cause Ino be astound more, "We'll see..."_

The next few days after the incident, everybody turned their heads to the odd teens- walking down the hallways together, talking, eating together during breaks and laughing.

Soon, they were titled as the 'Freakiest Set of Friends' by their burnouts classmates but they didn't mind it.

A little later, Sakura's friends became drawn to the idea of hanging out with a crazy female like her and got interested in befriending the blonde (and if Ino never said it out loud, they were pretty sure she was glad that she had friends around her).

She was secretly grateful that with Sakura's help, she and Sai became close and now in their odd relationship.

And if she hadn't admit yet again about what Sakura about them being friends, was a huge help for her to survive high school without getting her beautiful face for there was Sakura to protect her.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Sai who had his eyes upon Sakura's face.

It was never a lie that he was still fascinated with her even if he was already planning to build ties with the blonde beside him.

Besides, everybody in them knew about this yet nobody doubted him for he always had the tendency to hide it perfectly away from them.

It was a relief that Ino didn't mind it and had no clue for any matter- because let's face it... he's Sai- one of the best poker face person of Konoha High- second to his rival, Uchiha Sasuke, and had been living the facade that he wasn't romantically attached at the cherry blossom of their school anymore.

Ino smirked, turning to Sai with her puppy-dog eyes, "Aww... my baby is vewy cwuwess," she turned back to her normal stage- almost pissed that Sai didn't react- with a wicked smile,"Sakura, here, is getting married to Sasuke."

By how Ino spoke it, they traced no anger nor envy to her words. It was as if she accepted it without regret.

She even dropped the suffix she always say when calling the certain prince in front of them and somehow- just a little- they were bothered by it.

Sai raised and eyebrow slowly, "Really now?"

"You heard me right."

If they can read minds, their eyes must have been blown out of their sockets as different swear words began to pop in Sai's mind that weren't even allowed to muse in public.

"So..." he said, keeping his cool, "Little Ms. Virgin is going to get laid after all?"

The girls of the group had mixed expressions on their faces- mainly disbelief and anxiety with Sai's out-of-this-world statement that it almost cause Hinata to break into a run- not wanting to hear the bickering that was about to come.

Instead, the Hyuga female clumsily went back to her seat, involuntarily looking at the empty seats beside her.

_TenTen-chan and Naruto-kun still hadn't shown up_, Hinata pondered then soon remembered they had practice since the competiton of basketball and gymnastics was getting nearer. _The're probably excused_, she mused- feeling a bit lonely since the two were her only companion at times since Sakura and Temari had their separate works.

Her connection with Ino wasn't that clear since they often talk and the only topics they shared were either about Sasuke or Sakura _and_ Sasuke.

She sunk to her seat and turned slightly to the bickering occupants on her shoulder as Sakura stood on her seat and shouted without hesitation.

"Man whore!"

Hinata sighed, feeling that the old routine that Sakura and Sai shared was about to begin again.

Unable to take their verbal insults, Hinata turned to the door and avoided the shouting behind her.

She was just glad that nothing bad is happening, no one is hurt and she she felt relieved about it...

Speaking of relieved, her eyes began to glow as the certain blonde came on the door panting, still clad on his jersey- beads of sweats falling on his forehead.

The bell rang just in time when he finally found his composure, slowly walking to his seat- forgetting his hyperactive grin at Hinata and watched as he turned his attention to Sakura.

The pink-haired Haruno stopped her shouting when she caught view of the blonde staring at her.

It only took a moment though when Kakashi entered the room.

An orange book in his hand.

* * *

"Hey. It's Friday today, right?"

Sasori nodded at Konan. "Ah."

He heard the blue-haired female squeal childishly while jumping up and down her seat.

"I've got an idea," spoke Konan in her usual happy tone. "We should throw a party tonight."

Instead of a verbal reply, Konan was answered by her friend's raised brow.

He had the idea of what she was talking about but he made her do it herself.

"Okay..." Konan began with a beaming smile, "I was thinking of inviting Sakura at the house with the rest of the gang. My parents are out. How's that?"

Sasori turned to the front of the class, watching Yamato explain about rays simultaneously brooding about Konan's idea. "Only Haruno-san?"

Konan paused, getting what he was emphasizing, "We also have to bring her friends, of course. We have to make friends with them, too. Even Uzumaki."

They all know who were the friend of the cherry blossom from their accomplice/genius friend, Hyuga Neji for his cousin was a part of it.

All of them except Sasuke was clueless about how Neji knew about Sakura's history in the first place.

But as what he said the other day, he had cleared that the Harunos' were a close friend of the Uchihas' and that was it.

He left it just that.

However, Sasori had notice how both Hyuga of Konoha High decided to part ways in befriending Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. It was like as if they were bodygaurds of both- Neji to Sasuke and Hinata to Sakura.

Besides, the Hyuga clan was believed to be on of the closest ally of the Uchiha aside Haruno (which he believed is to be a secret to everyone) and were also known as the protector of the clan since Neji and Hinata seemed to be defensive when it comes to Sakura and Sasuke.

But it still questioned the red-headed of why do they have put this up?

Was there something behind the whole picture?

Deciding it over, he needed to keep it a secret for he will soon know the whole story.

...

"Hey. Sasori, you there?"

Said boy woke up to his pondering and turned to the girl beside him, "Yes?"

The girl raised her one good brow but soon disappeared as she smiled again, "Well... as I was saying, we should meet them up after class. You with me, right?"

Sasori gave a single nod, secretly anticipating to meet the girl who will soon be called Uchiha Sakura.

Moments later, once the bell rang and there was only one more period left before the end of school, Sasori caught Konan from the corner of his eyes texting on her flip phone.

He knew what she was doing and he continued uncaring when a new teacher came inside the classroom.

Punching the last button in her phone, Konan pressed the 'Send' button and brought her phone back to her pocket, her attention shifting on Mei Terumi's face as she discussed the whole class about the importance of waste segregation.

* * *

"Here."

Shino turned to the lazy boy beside him who was handing him a phone.

The Aburame teen dropped the beetle in his hand and took the phone, directly reading the message that was written on the small screen.

It was from Konan.

**My house. 8PM. EVERYBODY! :)**

He raised a brow, giving back the device onto Shikamaru's side who had his sleepy eyes at him.

"You coming?"

The teen grunted in response.

Shino sighed, "Then it's a yes."

Both leaned back at the trunk of the tree, enjoying the silence between them- absentmindedly watching Kiba playing with Akamaru from afar.

"Skipping classes," Shikamaru muttered, "is fun."

_Fun, eh?_

* * *

Did her ears deceived her or was she delusional?

"Nani?"

Sakura never wanted to be rude but she can't help it- even if two of the most powerful and influential teens was bowing before her and told her about a party.

Instead of looking disturbed by the little girl's reaction, Konan seemed unaffected by it, "It would be fun, Haruno-sama."

Sakura's mouth agape, _did Konan-senpai just addressed me as a higher person than her?_

"Konan-senpai, I-uhm..." the teen stumbled for words, looking back at the blue-haired female to the redhead male, "did you... I? Me?"

Konan nodded, adorning the girl's rather cute stuttering mode.

And it seems that Sasori's expectation didn't let him down.

"Why me?" Sakura finally mumbled.

Konan smiled, "Why not you? It's your party."

The lack of information in Konan's response was turned to Sasori, "It was her idea. You should come... bring your friends, too."

The Haruno teen watched the people in front of her, contemplating what was happening but can't put a finger to it, "Why are you throwing a party for me?"

She inwardly winced at the choice of words and the tone she used that she mentally kicked herself. She felt weird at talking back like this at them.

"We want to meet you, yeah."

The voice confused Sakura as it came behind Konan and Saori, giving her a wave.

"Me?"

Deidara nodded, "Hn. You look tense. Don't worry, yeah... we don't bite, hmm."

"The biting is Akamaru's job," interjected Konan.

The blonde nodded again, "Yeah. That's one fucking animal."

Sakura tensed. _What are they talking about? Are they trying to scare me with a flesh-eating human? I've never meet that Akamaru before..._

Once the talk about Akamaru stopped, they turned to her again.

"So, Haruno-sama, you coming?" Konan asked, putting all her effort to sound hopeful.

They saw her staggered for a moment before nodding her head, "Hai, Konan-senpai."

Said girl slighly jumped in excitement, Deidara smiled while Sasori just stared.

Once Konan said the venue, they bid their goodbyes to each other and moved their separate ways.

Sakura retained her composure for several moments and began walking out the school to meet up with her friends- annoyed look on their faces except Hinata who was smiling.

"What took you so long?" Ino asked in irritation.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "Konan-senpai."

The blonde then snapped her head to Sakura- hitting Sai on the face with her hair, "K-Konan-senpai...?"

"Hai. Looks like we're attending a party tonight."

* * *

**Is anyone mad about my new pairing? LOL ;D**

**Dunworry... I would never plan on putting SaiSaku in contact.**

**Let us just leave Sai by himself, ne?**

**Ohh... my fave is Sasori and Konan if you ask me. He he.**

**Anyway, ATTENTION PLEASE!**

**If you're reading this, then I'll say this to you...**

**I won't be updating for the rest of the week since I'm working on my Birthday Fic for Sasuke-kun.**

**It's kinda long actually so I hope you support it.**

**So, ciao for now :)**

**Love lots...**

**- StereoHearts19**


	7. Marrying little bakemono

**Aaannddd I'm back :) Who missed this story? I do! Haha. Thank you for the undying support and fascination. I would also like to give some thanks to those other humans of Earth on reviewing on my two debuting stories. Hmn. Well, with the long two weeks wait... here it is :)**

* * *

_Chapter 7: "...marrying little bakemono..."_

_Bananaaahh...! Potato naah~_

"Sakura-chan, aren't you going to answer that up?"

Haruno Sakura shamelessly looked down and grabbed her purse to where her phone has been continuously ringing and shut if off. She then put it back again inside and faced the two elders in front her beside the dark-haired teen, "I'm sorry, Mikoto-bachan. It's just my friend."

The woman gave the girl a concerned look, "Hm, it seems important."

Sakura shook her head slightly, giving a reassuring smile at the woman.

"Sakura was invited at Konan's."

The former turned to the speaker in a dazed state, her heart beating faster as she seems to look disappointed again.

"Is that so?" Mikoto asked again who gave a curious gaze at the small female across the wooden table, "I hope you're not mad at us, Sakura-chan."

Sakura quickly turned to Uchiha Mikoto with wide eyes and a baffled look, "Of course not, Mikoto-bachan. This matter is rather important than that... invitation."

"It's just Konan, ka-san. She will definitely understand it. Besides, we can just go there as soon as we finish this," Sasuke said coolly.

Mikoto seemed to think this through before replying, "Well then, if you two say so, let us continue the meeting, shall we?"

"Hai," both teen answered in unison.

Fugaku coughed before speaking, "Alright. Now, should we make it traditional or not?"

Sasuke sighed as he tapped his fingers on the table, "Tou-san, I believe you're the one who needs to decide about this matter. You're the one who initiated this wedding after all."

Fugaku merely nodded, "Of course I know. But you do realize that this is your wedding, as well as Sakura's. Your mother thought about you two deciding about it."

"Hai," Mikoto butted in softly, "I want my son to do and think of this by his own along with Sakura-chan. This is your wedding, not mine. Your lives are at risk here. The decisions you make is what we shall agree on, not mine. I won't let myself control my son's and future daughter-in-law's wedding like what I did to Itachi's and Anko's."

The three other occupants inwardly nodded.

"So... where should it be?" Uchiha Fugaku asked as he leaned forward to stare at the two quiet, brooding teens.

With his famous impassive stare, Sasuke began to speak but was stopped when they heard a stutter beside him.

"Uhh..." the cherry-colored hair female mumbled causing them to turn at her direction. She looked up at them with her glistening green eyes, "I think I have a good idea." She swallowed hard as she twiddled with the worn out end of the sleeves of her gray sweater and began biting her bottom lip (both her mannerism when she's nervous) while they remained looking at her.

"What is it Sakura?" Fugaku.

She looked down once more, almost embarrassed to share her idea in her mind and disappointed that she acted like a chicken in front of the elders... and Sasuke, "I-I was wondering if we... c-could do it at school...?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, "At Konohagakure?"

Sakura nodded once before continuing, "Hai. Since Mikoto-bachan and Fugaku-jichan graduated there, I guess it should hold something sentimental about it. I learned that Fugaku-ojichan met Mikoto-bachan there back in there high school years with my tou-san and ka-san. Otou-san told me that Fugaku-jichan proposed to Mikoto-bachan to marry him before graduation and it became a news around the campus. I found some archives of it that In-... my friend lent me for our assignment and read the whole thing of it at the front page of the Konoha Sentinel newspaper. Konohagakure witnessed Fugaku-ujichan and Mikoto-bachan's history there so I just thought that..."

"...we do the same?" Sasuke supplied in and received a nod from the girl once more.

The Uchiha matriarch smiled. "Well then, if that's how you two like it," she paused and gave a look at his youngest son who seemed to agree, "we shall do it." Mikoto then smiled sweetly in the process and held a hand at Fugaku's own who squeezed it dearly while she thought back about her adolescent days with her husband.

After that topic, they continued the discussion at ease without distraction up until Sasuke spoke again.

"So, ka-san, have you heard the rumor?"

The once comfortable girl widened her eyes and mentally stomped the boy's feet under the table without the elders noticing it. Sasuke inwardly cringed and remained impassive. She definitely knew what he was up to, of course.

"What rumor?" Mikoto asked looking back at the two.

Sakura gave off an embarrassed and nervous laugh with her hands waving in front of her defensively, "He he... It's nothing Mikoto-bachan. It's just a rumor that should be forever forgotten." Somehow, she was glad that her weak side was out of her system once again so she could talk to them coolly.

But unfortunately, Mikoto seemed to be intrigued by it. The woman smiled, "Well, if that's the case, why won't you tell us?"

_Oh god, _Sakura thought and Inner Sakura gave a glare look at Sasuke, "Uh... really, ba-chan. It's nothing."

Sasuke smirked and turned to his father, "Some... let's say, a gossiper spread a rumor that the reason why I'm marrying little bakemono is because I got her pregnant."

Sakura twitched her brows at him and was annoyed that he still called her by her old little nickname. _Bakemono, huh? You baka... _

"Really?" Mikoto asked in disbelief and turned to Fugaku who didn't seem to be affected at all. "When?"

"Mikoto-bachan, don't worry, " Sakura assured uncomfortably, "I've taken care of it already. It's just a misunderstanding."

Right then, the tensed woman sighed in relief but was shocked again when her husband spoke.

"I've heard someone saw you two kissing at the campus, am I right or it's just another rumor?"

* * *

"What the hell was that for?" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air while throwing dagger looks at Sasuke. They were both out the palace gate when she decided to start her rantings.

However, the boy beside her acted too innocent for his own sake, "Whatever you mean, Sakura?"

"Ugh. You're so annoying, Sasuke." She groaned under her breath, kicking her feet beneath her seat, looking straight at the dark road, "Why do you even have to brought that up, huh?"

Sasuke smirked, "Bring what up?"

The girl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Indeed, Sasuke wanted to push her buttons, "Keep doing that so I can confirm that you really are an asshole, you baka."

"Hn."

She scoffed, "That surely clear things up. Congratulations, moron."

Those last words killed the conversation between them as Sasuke continued to drive his car quietly, eyeing the road carefully and sometimes (which he often do nowadays) glance at the pink-haired girl at the passenger seat. She was now leaning back to her seat, her kicking feet turning to tapping ones. One of her hand was tugging the loose end of her other arm's sleeve while it's respective own was tapping on her lap. Doing so, she simultaneously hummed a tune which Sasuke noticed as her childish manner.

Feeling the stare of her 'companion', she scowled without looking up at him. "Would you mind your own business?" she asked sarcatically, turning her head to the window beside her.

Uchiha Sasuke momentarily stared at her when she tucked her legs up to her seat, bringing it close to her body and hugged it. He sighed at the form of her and went to look back at the road, "You should know that you need to start acting formal." He saw her shivered and sighed, "Okaasan might not probably be hard on you when you take etiquette lessons but I know that your not that stupid enough to not act like a man when facing people. She expects a lot from you, considering that you're her favorite."

She replied another sigh, "I know. That's why I'm taking all the time to act normally. A few more days and I'll become someone that I'm not suppose to be, how's that for a change?" She laughed silently, tightening the hug on her legs and closed her eyes. The harsh reality of being tied to something she didn't want to but needed to had caused her heart to ache some more. It was unbelievable- how she dared to accept the fact that she's getting married at a young age, leaving behind the average life she dreamed of when she started to become a full grown adolescent.

The idea of hanging out with friends, working at the job she enjoyed so much, the family she dreamed to have with perfection and the life of a normal human being that caused her to do some hard work and pursue her goal... but then again, being normal isn't the way _He_ wanted her to be. _He _had put her to something much more troublesome and complicated. She almost thought that she couldn't do it because who was she kidding?

Being a princess of a large country isn't that easy! Add to that is a man who didn't go smoothly with her.

She was still oblivious to why was this happening to her. She had no idea why her father agreed to such thing, considering that he was too overprotective of her. And talk about her father, Haruno Satori, he still haven't talked to her after the dinner that Sasuke had with them the other night.

Also, she was still curious to why Uchiha Sasuke, of all people, had agreed to this. She knew that he was a kind of man who gets stubborn when being forced to something he didn't like. She also knew that Sasuke had a girlfriend that time.

Yes, she does. She lied to Mikoto and indirectly to her friends about the whole Sasuke-Karin break up thing.

She saw Karin several times before. They once had share lunches together and by the looks of it, Karin was nice. They got along better than Ino- but that doesn't mean she liked Karin more. It was much more an understanding between music and secrets between them... knowing that they both play at Music Club- Karin playing the harp while her playing the violin and practicing together for musicals.

Karin did somehow mention about her and Sasuke's relationship one time (which Sakura obviously knew) and how she wasn't that into it. Sakura understand it since she knew that Karin wasn't the type who goes to boys who were famous and rich (weird right?) but to simple ones.

Like Suigetsu.

Sakura became Karin's confident to that revelation. The red-headed knew that she was practically cheating on Sasuke that time and she was guilty about it. Sakura saw Karin cry in front of her that time and she pitied her. The look of remorse was plastered all over Karin's face that she wanted to just end the relationship between her and Sasuke so she could have Suigetsu instead.

Of course Sakura felt a pang of anger with what Karin told but... Karin had a point. She herself had felt that Karin do need to end it fast before anyone get hurt and leave Sasuke alone if Karin didn't like him anymore...

The rest was history about their secret break-up which was still a case that hadn't been discover.

It had happened for almost a week now and Sakura discovered that Karin was happily having her time with the new-found boyfriend, Suigetsu, and would smile at her whenever they see each other.

Sasuke, meanwhile, had a different story to keep his man pride.

What Hinata and Neji knew about the whole thing was a lie and they made sure that it's a forever lie.

Sakura sighed. _My destiny is such a waste._

She hated the conception of living a life that was so out of her borderline. Making lies that she never intend to do and... oh! It was just frustrating! She had been suffering too much most importantly dealing with the outline between her and Sasuke's relationship.

And the kisses? What was that about anyway?

"Sasuke...?" she called silently, catching the attention of the boy, "can I ask you something?" She didn't receive any notion with him so she breath deeply and shut her eyes harder, "Why did you agree with them?"

"..."

Sakura felt something drop inside of her at his silent treatment but she continued, "I know you're not the kind to agree easily since your life is what you're giving up. So, I'm just curious."

"...a promise."

That caused Sakura to sat up quickly and turned to Sasuke with baffled eyes, "A p-promise...?"

He didn't gave any emotions to her but he soon talked. "Hn."

The pink-haired female blinked at the small reply which got her to thinking. She tilted her head to the side and stared back at the road, placing her hands at her kneecaps and leaned her chin there, "...from who?"

"Kyoko-basan."

She froze at the mention of the name and widened her eyes, "O-okaasan?"

Sasuke 'hn'd' again, "She requested me to take care of you."

The girl looked to him once more at the revelation, shifting her hands between her legs and stomach. It had been a long time since her mother's name came to a topic. It's been years since her mother passed away and she still wasn't used to talk about her, "...why?"

The boy suddenly pulled up to a parking lot and shut the car's engine off before giving her a look, "We're here."

* * *

"Bye!"

Sakura waved back at Ino who was on the doorstep and closed the window of the car.

Once done, she stared back at the road, not caring if Sasuke was looking at her before driving away to her house.

They remained like that for several moments up until they reached the Haruno household. Sakura immediately reached for her purse that lay at the backseat and had hold the latch when she felt a hand on her elbow. Turning to the owner, Sakura gave a bitter look, "What?"

"Something's bothering you," he replied smoothly.

She rolled her eyes, slumping at the seat and not caring about the hand that's still holding her elbow, "Really now, Captain Obvious?"

"Tell me."

This caused her to glare at him and spat the hand away from her. His words were almost an order that it irked her so much. She didn't like the type of being force to something she didn't want to but she'll make Sasuke an exception, "Fine." She sighed, crossed her arms to her chest and spoke in a demanding tone, "What was that all about?"

Sasuke just looked at her and she huffed at the impassive yet oblivious look on his face.

_UGH! Do I have to do it all? Shannaro!_, she thought in annoyance.

"The kiss, Sasuke! What was that kiss all about?" she yelled angrily at him.

The boy had kissed her again in front of his and her friend which was totally uncalled for. She had no idea what was up to him and why he got the that action from the first place.

She somehow then saw him tightened and jaw and spoke, "The dobe."

By how he said it, Sakura wasn't sure. She didn't entirely even understand it when the next thing she knew, she was pulled down to him.

Once again.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Ha ha. I wasn't sure how to end this chapter so I did something... I don't know? Uncalled for?**

**Reviews are needed please. If I reach about 10+ reviews, I'll update sooner than later.**

**I also needed a few more encouragements on 'the neko chan project' so please support it. It's a SasuSaku story (my new story) :)**

**Kk, See ya people :)**

**-SH19**


	8. The new leaf is ours?

**Hey! I'm back once again. I know, it's been a while but come on, we had exams and this monsoon kept on messing with our lives. Did you know that we almost got pwned by a flood? Well, I'm not a part of those, but many of my countrymen are. We had a whole week vacation because of it (even though we're not affected by the monsoon itself) and schools are currently used as evacuation centers. Lucky for us, we didn't have to leave the house because we're located on a high place. But I pity those people that were on the evacuation centers mainly because they're pretty lack out of food supplies... their houses are still flooded which means that they have to stay there longer.**

**Apparently****, our principal has been planning to add another day of classes (Saturday people!) since we're wasting so much time.**

**I wish it won't happen or else bye-bye fanfiction for a month.**

**Anywho, I shall start the story. It's a lot longer than the previous chapters and I've been feeling a bit lousy that me story is progressing so slowly. So, I just wish this chapter won't fail to make you smile, squeal or whatever expression you want to do.**

**Boo.**

* * *

_Chapter 8: "...the new leaf is ours?"_

Hearing the alarm clock ring inside the small area, a hand that was stuck under the soft off-white blanket shifted to press the off button of the loud object.

Groggily, a head poked out the said blanket with a huff of breath coming out of her to remove the hair that was covering her face. With such dread, she groaned and sat up moments later while fixing the disheveled hair that was hiding her face out of the morning sunlight. Delicate fingers with pink, glittered nail polish combed the tangled tresses and when finished, it moved to cover her mouth to stifle a tired yawn.

She removed the pillows and blankets that were covering her lower body, even stacking away the white fluffy bunny stuffed toy that was resting against her lap.

She smiled at it but frowned afterwards before moving away the bed, grabbed the towel on the chair beside the closet and made her way to the bathroom.

Once done with her bath, she dried her hair with a blower, still clad in the towel covering her body before going out leaving the bathroom door open. She walked back to the closet– grabbing her undergarments, blouse, skirt, jogging pants, school jacket, tie and the annoying black material. Those things were brought to the bathroom before she closed the door again to dress herself.

She wore her undergarments, the skirt, jogging pants first in order before the upper attire– blouse, tie, and the jacket. She then brushed her teeth, applied a light make-up (just lipstick– that'll do), sprayed enough amount of her favorite perfume before staring back dreading at the last piece that she needed to wear.

She loathingly gawked at it while tapping her fingers to the sink– fighting with herself if she should or should not wear it.

The fight against her Inner was cut short though when a knock on the other side of the flap was made, so she quickly did the former after hearing the silent pleas of the young boy outside getting louder.

Tucking the last lack of her real hair under the pathetic deceptive object, she sighed and opened the door with the towel on her arm.

However, before she could even move to let the boy occupy the now vacant room, the child looked up at the girl with inquisitive eyes– surprised and intrigued at the female before him.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously with such pondering.

She momentarily gawped at him in disbelief but soon smiled and reached her hand to ruffle the boy's red hair. "Eh? …you baka," she teased, "I've been doing this for almost for almost a month now yet you still don't know who I am?"

The "brunette" clicked her tongue in disappointment but was grinning throughout and poked the youngster's forehead beforehand.

The familiar act caused the boy to blink his eyes several times with his drooping eyes. "Oi… it's… on–" he mumbled but was stopped when the girl knelt in front of him on eye level.

"Ne, Sei-chan… no more late night watching, okay? If I ever see you doing that again, no videogames for weekends, got it?"

With that, she walked off to her room to gather her backpack, wear her socks, checked herself on the mirror, went outside and locked her room. She ran down the stairs to the kitchen and grabbed a tuna sandwich on the microwave before going to the backdoor.

Her eating was momentarily stopped when she stood ahead the shoe rack after seeing the familiar black nerd glasses above it.

She rolled her eyes before putting it on, grabbed the gray sneakers on the top shelf and wore it. She then grabbed the plastic bag beside the sneakers spot with a sigh– the sandwich still on her mouth.

"I'm going!" she yelled out before going outside the house, ignoring the noises on the front porch 20 feet away that was shielded with high cemented walls to ride on her waiting bicycle.

She placed the plastic container on the metal basket on the front of the vehicle before going off to the back of the house and onto the secret passageway only built for her leading down the road.

After knowing that she was on the safe zone, she looked back at their house and sighed once again.

She took out her ipod off her jogging pants and the earphones out of the other and plugged it on the device to listen some music on her way to school.

She then adjusted her glasses, the wig, and her entertainment device (inside her pocket) and took a bite on the sandwich and swallowed. She only then took off when she secured her food on her mouth with her teeth biting it all the way.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke ignored the group of reporters blocking his way without answering the repetitive questions after getting off the black limousine on the school parking lot compound ahead the school gates.

Luckily, before any of the strange fan jump on him, the bodyguards shielded him and made their move for protecting him against the media as they walked closer to the Academy.

He had once deniably thanked her mother for putting the security for the school for the sake of her youngest son.

She had told/discussed her husband to construct a huge wall circling around the school and a humongous brass gate at the front so no more paparazzi or some idiot can surpass easily since Konoha High used to be an open field school.

The project was built for almost four years now and fortuitously, not a single intruder was found lurking around.

Also, with the help of technology– and his parent's superiority–, Konoha had become known for its sheer modernity. The security of the school is on its highest peak in the morning. It was known to everyone that no outsider had gone off pretending to be a Leaf student since regular students has codes attached to them that no outsider can facsimile.

Fingerprints and each one's secret password, that is.

They always undergo adversity before being accepted inside and it had been like this normally everyday to the students.

And with those, Konoha became head to head with Amegakure not only because Uchiha Itachi was there but because they held popularity among youngsters since Konoha provides luxury.

(Students were each given laptops as their work pad everyday– for free.)

"Good morning, Uchiha-oujisama." The guards on the gate greeted in a decorous tone with a bow before opening the gates for him.

He ignored them though and walked pass the crowd, the bodyguards, the gate, the squealing girl students on the inside part of the school by the gates greeting him, the crew of workers that had been there for the day arranging the decorations for the upcoming momentum which caused him to stop and stare.

"Hn." He inwardly smirked at it, remembering that the awaited ceremony is two days away and he almost felt a bit excited and delighted by it only if the people on the huge part of the field forgot their work once they caught a glimpse of the teen observing them with a bow in unison.

That demeanor caused Sasuke to look away and began his morning trek around the school first off to the main hall of the huge school. He strolled down to his usual route to the Uchiha suite but was stopped again when he passed a certain hall with a brunette panting against the bathroom door.

On her hand was a bag while on the other was placed again her chest– head leaning at the closed door before opening it with a heavy sigh.

He watched this carefully, making sure that she didn't caught his presence before she was inside the girl's restroom.

He waited for a couple of minutes and was relieved that he had come earlier than usual to witness the transformation that was about to occur.

(He had once seen it when the girl had gotten late and saw her taking off the black wig outside the hall with him as the only witness.)

The click was heard at the quiet hall and the door finally opened before a head poked out of it. She stealthily looked left to right to catch anyone and when she found none, she finally went out.

But before any step was made, he finally moved out of his hiding place to call out the particular name.

"Sakura."

* * *

_Act calm,_ that's what Sakura had been repeating to herself as she gripped the doorknob open whilst clutching the bag full of her props on the other before opening it.

She checked the coast from left to right before walking outside the bathroom door.

However, before she could merely take a step for her two and half inches high heeled shoes make a 'tk' sound, a deep familiar voice called out her name from behind.

"Sakura."

This caused her to produce a faint squeak and turned around face-to-face with the ever smug looking Uchiha Sasuke to begin her morning greetings. She swallowed for a moment before raising a brow, "Yes?"

"How are you?"

She was almost taken aback by the question and yet he still used his impassive tone. But…she answered anyway. "I'm g-good. You?"

"Same," he said quickly, the tone of boredom present as ever.

Haruno Sakura then found the situation awkward, unsure if she has to converse up again but found it hard to as they both stood in front of each other. She kept on shifting her weight from one leg to the other when she felt shivers coming down her bare legs while he just stared at her.

"Not used to it?" Sasuke spoke in other to break the silence.

She blinked at him, petrified that he observed the uncertainty she was in with the oscillate use of the school wear whenever Uchiha Mikoto was present rather than the one she displayed years ago. But still, she remained her cool. "What do you think, you aho?" she sputtered and was about to continue that his mother had requested her to change her attire to a more feminine one when he spoke up.

"It looks good on you."

That's when Haruno Sakura's wall came crashing down at his simple terminology which caused her to gape at him. She closed it again soon after to formulate what he just said, "It– y-you… me…? Th-this, uh… wha…?"

Then again, the dark-haired teen made her heart clench for the whole time when his only reply was the least thing she expected to receive from him.

A smile.

The smile he used to have back to their younger days that was believed to be expunged away when he entered school with a bunch of stoic kids including Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Neji, Akasuna Sasori, and his other cousins.

Actually, this scenery had never been thought over to happen more importantly if it was directed to her and she cannot believe it.

At all.

She was so used to his scowl, smirk, sneer and scoff that it was so surreal that she can't accept it.

It almost hurt.

And though she wanted to ask what happened to his odd behavior– comment or praise (sarcastic) him out of it, he was gone– walking away with his back on her.

She only stood there frozen for the whole time. She relieved what just happened from starting to end when she remembered another thing.

Somehow, the thought made her quiver and maybe… just maybe, she heard it wrong.

Because… Uchiha Sasuke will never complement her.

Ever.

* * *

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh. My. Gawd! Sakura, look! Look! Look! Look!" Ino squealed repeatedly, dragging Sakura from the door to the window facing outside the huge field.

Sakura exasperatedly sighed, "Kami gave me my very own set of walking and running feet, Ino. No needs for dragging me like a dog."

"Shut it with your logic, forehead. 'You on your period or what?" the blonde asked but stopped Sakura to retort when they reached their destination to the window, next to Naruto who gave Sakura a smile.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," he greeted sweetly.

The pink-haired girl smiled before standing next to him and both turned their attentions to the sight outside with the other students.

"Isn't that Itachi-oujisama?" Temari asked curiously out of inquisitiveness, eyeing the oldest Uchiha who was standing next to an unfamiliar woman.

Hinata nodded, not taking off her eyes on the panorama, "H-hai. And that woman is Anko-himesan. She's Itachi-nii's wife."

"Really? How come I've never seen her before, then?" Tenten asked, her face poking out the glass window with her fellow classmates.

"She doesn't like publicity."

They all turned to Sakura, who were same as them– watching the known Uchiha clan down the field talking to the organizers, faculty members, caterers, maids, guards and the student body with whatever topic they were discussing there rather than inside the office.

"That's dumb. I think publicity is good, you know," Ino commented much more to herself while playing with her hair. "At least everybody will know that she fished Ita-kun."

They all nodded to that and found out that Kakashi had finally entered the room.

"Kaka-sensei, you're early," Naruto said, sitting down next to Sakura.

Said man widened his eyes in amusement and brightly smiled, "Am I?"

"Hai." They chorused.

Kakashi chuckled, "Yare, yare, yare... you must be missing me so much, yes? Well, I was just going to inform to you that the Konoha wedding invitation list has been finally released via Uchiha family and ours truly, Sakura-chan–"

They all turned to her with smiles on their faces.

"–and I'm glad to inform you that yes, we are all invited."

"No shit," Temari muttered, looking at Sakura who was past Ino. "Uchiha approved?"

"Of course he'll approve," Tenten smiled wickedly, "she's Sakura– the only girl that pwned the legendary prince of the 21st century."

"Monster and proud," Ino added.

They all smiled at that before they heard the P.A. crackled on air and broke the talks of the occupants of each room.

"Good morning, Leaf students. This is Takasuki Konan, president of the Konohagakure High Student Council. I would like to inform you all that classes will be suspended tomorrow for the upcoming bond of prince, Uchiha Sasuke, and soon-to-be crown princess, Haruno Sakura. Classes will somehow resume next Monday, regular schedules. But please be informed that invitees are expected to join us at the auditorium at 5 o'clock for the meeting– be on time..."

There was a pause when shuffling of papers filled the speaker's mic before Konan spoke again.

"Also, we have a new Leaf student for today. So, may we call Hatake Kakashi on the Headmaster's office, please? That is all... have a nice day... thank you."

Beeeepppp.

The P.A. suddenly went out and that caused all of them to continue their businesses while Kakashi exited the room without other words.

However, the popular group of the room noticed the stiffness of their teacher so they formed a huge circle with their seats– Sakura forgetting the manners that Mikoto advised her.

Be proper.

"So, you guys think the new leaf is ours?" Temari asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Sakura shrugged, "Probably. Why would Oro-sama called him there?"

The blonde male grinned, liking the idea that popped in his mind, "Beating the shit out of him for reading us one of the third volume secretly? Must we hunt down the traitor? The informant?"

"I don't think so," the long haired blonde female disagreed with a scowl on her face. "Nobody knows anything of it. No one's dumb enough to mess with us.

They all nodded to it, ignoring the loud conversations outside their group and the voices down below.

"Then the new leaf then?" Sakura posed at her peers who merely nodded their heads.

Ino turned to Hinata who was silent, "So, Ms. Information Table, who is it?"

Temari, Tenten and Sakura rolled their eyes at Ino's childishness while Naruto snickered silently; Hinata shook her head with a meek 'No' coming out of her lips.

"Well that sucks," the girl murmured incoherently. She turned to Sakura, then, "So Sakura... what are you going to wear?"

Naruto, who was trying to not mind the whole new ordeal, scowled. "Clothes? Why do you even bring that hideous topic up?"

The other rolled her eyes before sneering. "To piss you, of course. But seriously, still don't get it why they have to do it here? Don't you guys think it's improper? Why can't the wedding be on the palace– or the church? Shouldn't it be traditional?" the last question was directed to Sakura, though.

The pink haired girl sighed, closing her irritably, "I told you already, right? My parents got married on a school before and by that, it's been my dream to have one, too. Ba-chan and ji-san were the witnesses back when they were college with the whole student council as their audience." Before Ino can even speak, she continued, "Yes. It happened but my soon-to-be in-laws are happy about it, okay."

"And I think Ino just wanted it to be traditional so she could go inside the palace and wander around," Temari added.

Sakura nodded, "...that, too."

"Am not!" Ino defended but was ignore when Tenten spoke.

"Ne, Naruto, you coming with us, right?"

Said boy blinked, looking back at the hopeful faces that were staring back at him. "Of course," he spat. "It's Sakura-chan's wedding. Why would I miss it? Besides, there's nothing I can do to stop it. But... if that bastard of a prince hurts Sakura-chan, there's going to be World War III."

The girl smiled sweetly even though pain invaded her insides.

It must really hurt for Naruto to accept that whatever happens, he'll never have her. It pained him day-by-day just seeing her walking around the campus with Sasuke always by her side for purposes that his parents agreed on.

They both need to act in love since everybody thought that that was the reason why they're getting married.

Out of teenage love.

They had began doing that after the photos of them kissing a few weeks ago circled the whole country– rather the world– and the elders deliberated that something like that should be done for the people to stop asking why they have to get married earlier than excepted.

(Rumors spreading that Sakura was pregnant– Ino cleared it up that she had nothing to do with it.)

So, they made a move to tell them to act as lovers should be– walking hand-in-hand, eating lunch together and a little kissing fit (it didn't happened that much; Sasuke also explained that the reason he was doing it so often back to the days before the whole world knew about the wedding was because he had already had the 'act as lovers' plan in mind).

This act was bought by watchers and even though they can see sparks flying in the air whenever they spot them, but the act alone caused Sakura to feel uneasy.

She had to do all the acting as a lovesick girl head-over-heels with her future husband who countered her every sweet doings.

However, once out of sight to the public– both teens pretend strangers with each other... like this morning.

They share an odd relationship.

"Arigato, Naruto," she said while patting his shoulder.

The boy nodded in return with the same sad smile that didn't go unnoticed by the others.

They knew very well that he was hurting so bad since the love he held for her was coming to waste.

The more the wedding is getting closer, the less time they see each other... and that was making his insides die.

He just has to witness everything with his own cerulean eyes– accepting the truth that he was never going to do those things with her ever again.

And even if Sakura explained the whole act including the time he saw them hugging on his at the front of her house was just an act (Sasuke told her that behind Naruto was a paparazzi who was hiding on the bush spying on them which she explained soon to Naruto), it's still distracting him.

But he just needed to move on, that's what he kept telling for himself; the more he try to bring back his memories since their freshmen years together until last month, the more he gets depressed... and he knew Sakura hated it when he does.

Hence, he need to– try to.

Besides, (the truth really hurts like ass) Sakura always treated him as her friend– a brother, at most.

* * *

Kakashi walked down the hallway in pure boredom, immensely giving withering looks to the passengers bowing, acknowledging and calling out his name as he made his was to Orochimaru's office.

Unfortunately, before he could take another turn to the corridor's intersection, a hand grabbed his elbow to stop him and spun him around in a gentle to come face-to-face with none other that Shizune.

"K-Kakashi-kun, I heard your class is invited for the wedding, ne?" she asked nervously.

The silver haired man nodded in affirmation, "Hai."

"Oh," she mumbled, hearing the distress in his voice. She knew very well that he didn't like the way she holds him so she dropped her hand limply to her side. "Well, Sasuke-oujisan invited me as well and... I was thinking that... maybe," she trailed as she looked at him with hopeful eyes with a shy smile, "you could be my escort. Asuma kept asking me about it but we all know that he's secretly having an affair with Kurenai so, I was–"

"Sure."

The brunette woman stared at Kakashi in shock and before she can comprehend what just happened, Kakashi left with his hands on his pockets.

Finally reaching the wooden door, Kakashi removed on of his hands out his pocket and opened the door.

He entered only after releasing a loud sigh and found two figures on the room– Orochimaru and a male teen sitting at the stool in front the headmaster's desk, his back against Kakashi's view.

Meanwhile, the black long haired man who was done interviewing the new leaf transferee looked up at the new comer and motioned him to sit down as well.

Kakashi only shook his head in disapproval, aware of Orochimaru's odd behavior.

The headmaster smiled, "Intimidated much, Kaka-kun?" A grin was now plastered on his face when he notice the teacher widening his at the endearment given by him then turned to the boy, "He's your adviser from now on . He's name is Hatake Kakashi, homeroom teacher of class III-C and the ever popular stoic pervert sensei of the whole school besides Jiraiya-kun."

Said man chuckled stiffly at the introduction an watched the new student stand up to face him.

The boy bowed in recognition, "Sensei..."

Orochimaru then spoke, "Kaka-kun, meet Sabaku Gaara, former student of Sunagakure."

* * *

**Cliffy x) Hekhek. This one is a long chapter, if I may add ;D**

**So, I'm sorry for the long wait, I just hope that this is enough to fill your expectations.**

**Reviews are appreciated so much, you see :)**

**Anyway, I just made another profile and I'll post a new story there (LINK: on my profile) before I update 'The Otokonoko and the Majyo (the neko-chan project)' which will be posted any day.**

**Here's a sneek peek summary:**

It was supposed to be another high school story– only if Haruno Sakura didn't exist, the boys weren't praising as the 'Sex Goddess' and Uchiha Sasuke isn't a pervert.

**That's it. Hope you'll check it out soon.**

**Well, bye for now :)**

**-StereoHearts19**


	9. Attention

Sorry for not updating but my work is currently on HIATUS. I'm not sure when I can update again but let's cross our fingers that it won't take long.

-SH19


End file.
